


Part Two: A Conversation With Gemma Styles

by mediwitch3



Series: A Conversation With Gemma Styles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediwitch3/pseuds/mediwitch3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have a little chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part Two: A Conversation With Gemma Styles

Harry let Louis lead him into his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them. He heard Louis sit on the bed, but didn’t move from his place by the door, not looking up at his friend. Louis sighed.

“Harry. Harry, look at me.  _Please.”_  Harry shook his head frantically. Louis let out another frustrated sigh. “Harry, please look at me. We need to talk about this, which isn’t going to happen properly if you can’t even look me in the eyes.” At this, Harry looked up, glaring defiantly.

“You want to talk about this, Louis?  _Fine_. Let’s talk. Here’s the deal: I can’t look at you because I’m  _embarrassed_. I had never wanted you to find out, especially not by overhearing a conversation with my  _sister_. So what if I’m in love with you? We’ve been fine up until now haven’t we? I haven’t overstepped any boundaries, I haven’t made you uncomfortable. Have I? No, I didn’t think so. So I don’t see why it should be an issue, we can just pretend you never heard me say that, and carry on with how things are.”

“No, Harry, wait. What if I don’t  _want_  to carry on with things as they are now?” Harry looked at him desperately.

“Louis, don’t talk like that. Please,  _please_  don’t talk like that. Try to forget about it,  _please_. We have to keep things the way they are—”

“I don’t  _want_ to, Harry.”

“ _No!”_  Harry launched himself at Louis, propelling the two of them back onto the bed. Harry clung to him, sobbing into his shirt.

“Please, Louis,  _please._ You don’t understand: I  _can’t_  lose you, in any way. It’ll kill me,  _please, Lou._   _Try_ , try for  _me._ ”

Louis just shook his head, tears forming in his own eyes at his friend’s distress. He clung to Harry right back, burying his face in his friend’s shoulder. He turned his face a little bit, pressing kisses to his friend’s neck. They two of them just lay there, holding each other, for a few minutes, calming down. Once Harry’s breaths had evened out, Louis nudged him.

“Harry, can we sit up?” They wiggled themselves up to the headboard of Harry’s bed, Louis sitting astride Harry’s lap, resting his forehead against Harry’s.

“Now, do you think you can listen to me for a minute? Let me finish my sentence?” Harry nodded.

“What I was trying to say before you started panicking, was that no, I don’t want to carry on the way we were before. I want to move  _forward,_  Harry.”

Harry looked up at his friend, bewildered hope shining on his face and glittering in his eyes. Louis just grinned at him, before leaning down and kissing him. Harry’s eyes widening momentarily, before they shut, and he surged up against Louis, pushing back. The kiss was desperate, and needy, and hands-down the most wonderful thing either of them had ever experienced. Louis pushed his hands into his friend’s curly hair, pushing his head back and shoving his tongue down his throat. Harry groaned, opening his mouth wider to allow Louis more leverage. They pulled back, panting into each other’s open mouths. As Harry sat there, he had a thought.

“What about Eleanor?” Louis looked at him sheepishly.

“Well, see… About that… She kind of… Knows?” Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

“What do you mean she  _knows_ , Louis?”

“She’s a cover. I… Uh… Didn’t want it getting out that I liked you, especially since I wasn’t sure if you liked  _me_  like that… So I told her, and she offered.” Harry looked at him incredulously.

“So then why was she so upset about finding us on the couch?” Louis shook his head.

“She wasn’t, she just had to play her part. If she was actually my girlfriend, she would have found that odd, and probably felt threatened by it. She didn’t like doing it anymore than I did.” Harry looked at him intensely for a moment, making Louis shift uncomfortably on his lap.

“You’re mine.” Louis was startled by Harry’s possessive growl, his eyebrow going up. “I mean it, Louis.  _Mine_. She’s out, nobody else gets to have you. Now that this has been sorted out,  _you. Are. Mine.”_  Louis giggled at him, leaning down to kiss him again.

“Okay.”

Harry grinned into Louis’ face, kissing him again, and again, and again.

*~*~*

_Meanwhile, in the kitchen:_

“Gemma,  _what_  happened?”

“Liam, this is  _not_ my fault! I was just talking to Harry, and telling him that he needed to man up and tell Louis how he felt before it killed them both! He kept denying that he was in love with Louis, so I was like ‘you and him are so in love’ and he was like ‘no we aren’t’ and I was like ‘yes you are’ and he was like ‘no, me and Louis are straight’ so I was like ‘Harry, that’s bullshit, you’re obviously in love with him’ and so then  _he_ was like ‘FINE. I, Harry Edward Styles, am in love with Louis William Tomlinson’. But  _then_ , Louis came in and was like ‘I think we need to talk’, and then they left.” Liam gave her a look of complete and utter bewilderment.

“Gemma…  _What?_  I only understood about half of that…” Gemma sighed.

“Harry said he was in love with Louis, but Louis overheard, and then they went upstairs to talk.”

“… You couldn’t have just said that in the first place?”

“Liam that is not the point!” Liam sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Fine, you’re right. And they’ve been silent this whole time?”

“There were some shouts, but they quieted pretty quickly.”

“… And how sure are you that they haven’t killed each other?”

“Er… Ninety Seven?”

“That’s not very promising…”

“Well, what if they’re up there having sex or something, Liam? You want to just go up there and ruin that for them after all the waiting they’ve done?”

“Well, no, I guess not. But—”

“I’m sure they’ll be fine. And besides, if something  _does_  happen, I have ample amounts of bleach under the sink. We can clean up after them.” Liam shot her another look.

“Gem, you can’t be serious.”  
  
“Of course I’m not, Liam, but honestly, we  _can’t_  disturb them. They  _have_  to do this themselves.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. You wanna go explain to Niall and Zayn what’s going on while we wait?”

“Sure. I guess it has to be done sooner or later.” With a sigh, the two of them walked back outside to talk to the two band members who remained out of the loop.

*~*~*

_Back in Harry’s room:_

Harry sighed and leaned his forehead against Louis’. He smiled as his friend—no  _boyfriend—_ kissed him again briefly. Harry groaned as Louis slid off his lap. He tugged Harry forward.

“Come on, love. We ought to go downstairs and let everyone else know.”

“Uh uh. Can’t we just let this be ours for a little while longer?” Louis’ eyes softened at Harry’s request, the most beautiful smile lighting up his face. He clambered back onto Harry’s lap, kissing him again.

“It has to happen eventually.” Harry sighed.

“I know. Why are you in such a rush, though, Lou?” Louis grimaced.

“I’ve been keeping my feelings for you quiet since the live shows. At this point, I’m ready to scream to the world that I’M IN LOVE WITH HARRY STYLES—” Harry clamped a hand down on Louis’ mouth, laughing at his antics.

“Shut it, you loon. You want the others running up here and seeing us in this state? I can’t see myself, but I can tell you, lovely, you are a sight for sore eyes.” Louis giggled behind Harry’s hand, before removing it, revealing an impish smile.

“You’re not much better. Your hair’s a  _mess_ , Hazza.” Harry shot him a look.

“Yeah, who’s fault is that, Boo?” Louis grinned proudly.

“Mine.” Harry threw his head back, laughter reverberating through both of their bodies. He gripped Louis’ cheeks, planting a wet kiss across Louis’ beaming mouth. They kissed again for a few minutes, each just enjoying the other’s company, and allowing the laughter to die down, leaving a warm feeling in their stomachs and toes.

“Harry?”

“Yes, my love?”

“When did you realize that you loved me?”

“When did I  _realize_  or when did I  _start?_  They’re two different things, love?”

“Both, I suppose.”

“If I’m being completely honest, I’ve probably loved you for as long as I’ve known you. I didn’t realize the sheer  _magnitude_  of my feelings probably until that first Christmas you spent here. Gemma asked me if we were dating. I told her  _no,_  but, at the time, I remember thinking ‘but wouldn’t it be nice if we  _were_?’. Then I started realizing little things about you, how your eyes light up when you smile. You have a special smile, just for me, did you know that? When you feel like you’re not supposed to laugh, your eyes crinkle at the sides, and you bite your lip. If you’ve gotten less than five hours sleep at night, you’re always extremely, almost  _irritatingly,_ chipper in the morning, but more than five, you are one of the most sluggish, lethargic people I’ve ever encountered. You  _hate_  purple skittles. You prefer tea to coffee, two sugars and a bit of milk, but if you  _are_ drinking coffee, you take it with four sugars and enough milk to drown a school of fish. You get excited about the  _weirdest_ things, but if you find something boring then there’s no use trying to make you listen. Your hair always falls in your eyes, but you _refuse_ to cut it. Honestly, Lou, you’re  _everything_  to me. I just can’t believe how long it took me to realize it.”

The look on Louis’ face was of such joy and adoration that Harry forgot any feelings of awkwardness that had come with his little speech. Louis choked a little, tears beginning to roll down his face as he leaned forward to kiss Harry again.

“You are the biggest sap in the whole world. How am I supposed to top that?” Harry grinned.

“Don’t. Just kiss me.” So he did.

*~*~*

_Meanwhile, outside at the table:_

“So, let me get this straight: you and Gemma have been conspiring against Harry and Louis for the past almost  _year_  to get them together, and now they’re upstairs doing god knows what because Louis overheard Harry confessing his love for him to Gemma?” Niall looked an uncomfortable mixture of angry and confused. Zayn’s expression was similar, but more hurt.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Liam shifted uncomfortably, looking guiltily at his two best friends.

“It’s not anything against  _you_  guys. We just couldn’t have Harry or Louis finding out! The more people that were in on it, the more likely it was that it would have gotten out!” Gemma nodded at Liam.

“Yeah. If you like, I can show you our book!” Liam grinned at her, while Zayn and Niall just exchanged confused looks. Gemma grinned and dashed into the house.

“Gemma and I have been putting together a ‘Larry Stylinson’ book. She’s just been scrapbooking pictures, news clips, and quotes, that prove they’re in love with each other.” Liam explained. Zayn’s face lit up in recognition.

“Is that why you’ve been going to the post office every Friday?” Liam shifted under Zayn’s gaze.

“Maybe?” Zayn rolled his eyes at his friend. They three boys looked up as Gemma came into the room, carrying a large, pink book, her cheeks wet. Liam sat up straighter, reaching a hand out to his friend.

“Gem? What’s wrong?” She grinned, setting the book down and leaning over to hug Liam. His expression turned to one of surprise, but he hugged her back nonetheless. She pulled back, grinning hugely at them all, only to be met with raised eyebrows all around. Gemma took a deep breath to steady herself, shaking her hair out, before taking a seat.

“So, I was walking down the corridor, yeah? And I have to pass Harry’s room to get to my room, so I was tiptoeing past, as I didn’t want to disturb them. I had just passed his door, when I heard Louis shouting:  _I’M IN LOVE WITH HARRY STYLES_. They’re  _together_. FUCKING  _FINALLY!”_ Liam grinned at her.

“That’s great! Shall we show them the book while we wait for Harry and Louis to come down?” Gemma nodded, sliding the book closer to Niall and Zayn and flipping it open.

When Harry and Louis eased themselves outside, twenty minutes later, they were greeted with smirks from every place at the table. It was clear that they’d tried to clean up a bit, but Louis’ neck was turning splotchy and purple, and Harry’s hair was still a bit of a mess. Gemma grinned further, scooting forward.

“Well?” Harry smirked.

“Well?” Gemma rolled her eyes at her brother.

“So?  _Are you together or not?”_

Harry grinned and turned to look at Louis, leaning in and pressing his nose to his friend’s. Gemma choked a little on her happiness at seeing her baby brother so content, and finally at peace. Louis looked up at Harry, smiling wider than any of them had ever seen.

“Yeah, we are.”

THE END!


End file.
